moonguardfandomcom-20200213-history
Teodorie Hawktotem
Physical Description Teodorie stands at a healthy seven and a half feet tall, weighing around five hundred pounds; fairly average for a female tauren. Her fur and two loosley done braids (along with her thick mane) are as black as night, eyes a bright and observant green. While somewhat battered, Teo's horns are clean and white; a pleasant contrast to her fur. Enduring many battles and hardships, it isn't uncommon to see the young tauren tired or nursing some kind of small wound. The only scar she's kept, however, is small and on the left palm of her hand. Unlike most of her kind, Teo has only a small assortment of ornaments that she carries with her or braided into her hair. One of them is the Hawk-shaped totem she wears on a leather strip around her neck, allowing her to freely communicate with her tribe. Bumping next to that is a heart, shaped from ice and filled with blood by her life-mate Raktas. While most find this peculiar, Teodorie keeps this one especially close to her person. As a druid of the talon, Teo also keeps several feathers strapped to her right arm from different birds. While trying to learn as much as she can about all of the birds, Teo has a paticular affinity to the Gull and the Owl. Her dress is often formal, preferring an elaborate blue outfit fashioned from feathers and bound by magic while attending her official duties as Seer. During combat, when not shapeshifted into her feral-cat form, Teo can be found in the dark browns, purples, and yellows of the most fashionable druids of the time. Even outside of combat, the young druidess feels the outfit is both formal and comfortable enough to wear when casual; though the combat readiness when the tribe travels is often at the forefront of the tauren's mind. While Teo does posess light leather and cloth outfits, she finds them uncomfortable, and far too loose. Animal Forms Much like her humanoid form, Teo's shape-shift forms are less than decorated, preferring subtlety over elaborance. *Storm Crow: Easily her favorite form, and the one she spends the most time in, Teo's storm-crow form is black with white flecks, her eyes still luminescent green. She wears no adornments on her person, and while her feathers are dull, they're still well-kept and healthy. *Dire Bear and Feral Cat: While the head healer of the Hawktotem Tribe, Teodorie does venture into her more feral side, ripping alliance to shreds when her other skills are not needed. Both forms have soft, black fur (much akin to her Shu'halo form) and razor sharp teeth. On her right foreleg in both forms is a tatoo of a crescent moon, several swirls around it. History Teodorie Hawktotem, formally from the tribe Stargazer, was born in the northern wilds of Feralas some odd 57 years ago. Starting at a young age, Teo showed an aptitude for the flora and fauna in her area, quickly picking up on the healing arts. Recognizing this quickly developing talent, her parents put her to work healing small animals and minor injuries of the tribe, encouraging shamanistic growth. On one semi-annual trip into Camp Mojache, Teo, her father, and three other tribespeople came across a tribe of Tauren who were proudly displaying tabards and banners of Hawk-shaped totems. Teo's father met with a few, confirming what the rest believed to be a nomadic tribe. "The Hawktotem Tribe," Teo's father told them, "Are here for a few weeks. Learn what you can of this noble tribe and we shall return home to tell the others." Always curious, Teo jumped at the opportunity to further her studies in the healing arts, conversing with any who would talk with her. One of the tauren, a female whose name Teo never knew, told her about Druidism and taught her a few small variations in the way their people could heal and harm. Delighted at this new challenge, Teo began to pray to the Earthmother, slowly deviating from her tribe's way of worship. In all her years, Teodorie only saw battle once. Grimtotem invaded a caravan of supplies her and her father were guarding on the way back from Camp Mojache one year, but were thankfully saved by a random blood elf adventurer by the name of Connisella Lightblade. Greatful for her help, the tribe invited the elf back with them to properly thank her with a feast. To this day, Connisella is the only non-tauren member of the tribe. Eventually, Teodorie began to notice small changes in the way she percieved the world, and her thirst for knowledge grew. Recognizing their daughters growing unease, Teo's parents took her to their tent and explained to her that the time for her was now. She packed a small bag of belongings, her pouches stuffed with healing herbs and linen gauzes, and off she ventured into Azeroth with her tribe's blessings. Soon after her departure, Teo decided to track down the Hawktotem; the only real peaceful tribe other than her own that she could see herself with. Upon reaching the Tauren capitol of Thunder Bluff, Teodorie sent a letter to her old friend, Connisella, asking for aide. A few days passed and Teo became anxious, deciding to head for the mighty Horde city of Orgrimmar on her own. Thankfully, after weeks of tiresome adventuring (on hoof!), Teo walked through the side entrance of the great city to be greeted by her friend. Together, the two headed for the sea-side port of Booty Bay, where a great race was being held. A little worried about the de-railment of her quest, Teo voiced her thoughts to the elf, "Don't worry. A lot of people have been invited; surely one must know of your tribe and it's location!" Connisella was confident in their destination, so Teo had no choice but to follow. Thankfully, fate was on her side, and she met up with three Hawktotem members: Maechiee, Masii, and Mustadar. Parting ways from Connisella, Teo joined the Hawktotem and headed to Sun Rock Retreat with the members from her new tribe. Stargazer Tribe The Stargazers are a small tribe in the northern wilds of Feralas, situated on top of the Twin Colossals. As their name suggest, these tauren are adept at astronomy and flourish under the night sky. Much like the Grimtotem often found in the area, the Stargazers have dark fur (usually black) and can be aggresive to outsiders. While most Stargazers would deny any blood connection to the Grimtotem, there are some that believe otherwise. Even with duties to her new tribe and druids of the talon, Teo still visits the Stargazers as often as she can. Her parents, while away in battle or off on an adventure with her mate, take care of Teo's daughter Kawnie, raising her like they did their own daughter. About Teo While this taureness is usually calm and collected, passion stirs easily in her heart. Teo has ended many lives, but only one remains in her mind, haunting her almost constantly. The death of Raharoth Grimtotem and the events just prior are a badge of a shame that she works hard to forget. Loyal to the end, Teodorie has commited herself completely to Hranu as his Seer, the Hawktotem tribe as her family, and Raktas as her life-mate. A little known fact about Teodorie is that while she finds flying liberating, she finds swimming the opposite; water constricting her movements. This is a fear for the young taureness, though few know. **Under Construction as of 07/19/11** Category:Horde Category:Tauren Category:Druid Category:Druid of the Talon Category:Hawktotem Tribe Category:Tauren Druid Category:Horde Druid